ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
Sonic X: The Shadow Snow
Sonic X: The Shadow Snow is 2008 animated feature film based on Anime TV series, Sonic X and the Sonic the Hedgehog series and from Sonic the Hedgehog film series as the first "IMAX" release of 20th Century Fox, and from 2007's first feature length film, Sonic X: Curse of Raven Radix and may originally based on the video games Sonic Riders and Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity. Filming begins on September 3, 2007 for over 2 hours for a break, that it was released on the summer of August 29, 2008 in United States, Canada and United Kingdom and August 30, 2008 in Japan and September 11, 2008 of Australia. The film featured with Sonic the Hedgehog, the blue hedgehog and the world's fastest hedgehog. His two returning friends: Miles "Tails" Prower and Knuckles the Echidna, to depends on the danger on Sonic. His girlfriend, Amy Rose and others Cream the Rabbit and Cheese. Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat and Dr. Eggman return to the film while Chris Thorndyke has not featured in The Shadow Snow. Team Chaotix appearing, Tikal the Echidna has appear in a flashback, Cosmo has return and Raven Radix has also return for this time. As well: Babylon Rogues returns by Jet, Wave and Storm from video game, Sonic Riders and it's sequel, Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity. Plot Raven Radix has lost his strength after became undead after two years by Sonic. He providing to search for another power, to destroy earth and station square. After forming a creature, Raven Radix half-flight in space, zooms to Antarctic emperor penguin, form creates off the breeze of phoenix using his powers to releases a creature named "The Shadow Snow" frozen for 100 years ago since Raven was reborn. Format as a caveman, plans for him to destroy Station Square and the world. Knuckles day dreams of attack of Master Emeralds, as a flashback spots Tikal in the future, attacks going on once again stealing Chaos Emerald by Raven Radix. After an opening, Sonic, Tails and Knuckles has spent a summer on a break by Eggman which talking about Raven Radix's defeat as well facing Sonic a battle race with arrival of Babylon Rogues, Jet, Wave and Storm. Jet starts racing against Sonic, which has starts cheating by Wave, for the last time she cheated on exploding his gear. Meanwhile arrive of Jet, Wave and Storm as to Jet wanting to race against Sonic. Meanwhile while Sonic, start heading by saving the world, by trio making a help as a team by Eggman's robots in the future. Meanwhile, Raven Radix starts a attack by in the different states later. Later, Jet, Wave and Storm has appears when they start a racing in the future. Later, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles with Jet, Wave and Storm were taken 6000 years away from Station Square, after Raven as "The Shadow Snow" got rid of them. Rouge and Shadow have related both hanging in the beach. Rouge relaxing and Shadow day dreaming, which he wouldn't remember who is he and Rouge hasn't does her luck by stealing the Chaos Emeralds from Knuckles' Angel Island. Meanwhile, Shadow caught in a nightmare by Raven Radix's return, has been trapped with Raven and a return of Black Doom. Shadow let him to became a trick, he was only the one that would be dying on a planet of Space Colony Ark. Meanwhile, Shadow and Rouge got caught a travel with Sonic and others in the future trap 100 years ago. Amy, Cream and Big has became one of the "Team Rose" again, which all trio went on at a carnival. Meanwhile, Raven has trapped them in the future by 100 years with Sonic and others. Amy starts day dreaming of Sonic saving her from danger. From the future, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Jet, Wave, Storm, Shadow, Rouge, Amy, Cream and Big has interview away from the pass which Raven has transform into "The Shadow Snow", which caught a lesson, Raven has returned from the dead 2 years ago, and 50 years after Maria's death and 6000 years ago after Raven was born. Raven battles with them and has disappeared back in Station Square, to destroy the world. While Raven returns, he has frozen the whole world and Station Square, which left with the friends, includes Doctor Eggman, became angry of Raven has return. He begins unleashing his E-Series Robots to defeat him, which Raven as "The Shadow Snow" defeats them all. GUN starts helping saving the world by Raven. Silver enters a line, which finding Sonic still make him as the "Iblis Trigger". Team Chaotix and the rest of Eggman's robots make a help to save the world, which Jet provided helping with them and his Babylon Rogues, as The Shadow Snow is about to destroy The Babylon Garden and Station Square. In the future of North Pole, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, Rouge, Eggman and others starts running around circle of snow to head back in the future. By later, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, Rouge, Dr. Eggman and other must face off against The Shadow Snow and Raven Radix, to able to return to Station Square, but often too far. Raven also plans to steal the powers of the Chaos Emeralds. By the time, Babylon Rogues returns including more evil like Black Doom, helping against Raven and The Shadow Snow to defeat the world and Sonic and Shadow and Chaos Emeralds, before the day to kill Cosmo before killed Maria Robotnik from Shadow's dreams. The Shadow Snow battles Super Sonic, Shadow, Jet and Silver after Raven as him, The Shadow Snow has frozen all of their friends, includes Cosmo was once again kidnapped. To provided a battle, Sonic, Shadow, Jet and Silver help together as they defeat Raven The Shadow Snow once and for all. As the year ends, Jet, Wave and Storm the Babylon Rogues has start leaving back to their Babylon Garden. After a battle, Tails and Cosmo starts off with their first kiss as the sparks begins to fly, and Amy wanting Sonic to have their kiss. After the Battle, Cream and Big, starts fishing for Big's pet Froggy, suddenly caught him. Shadow gave his luck away from his relationship against Maria. Rouge wouldn't start to steal the Chaos Emeralds on Knuckles's Angel Island. Amy starts thinking she always starts involving dating against Sonic. Sonic, Tails and Knuckles starts a battle boarding to save the world because they are heroes, meanwhile, Jet, Wave and Storm returns with them Jet want to challenge Sonic racing again. Silver would believe still find a "Iblis Trigger", Sonic once more for a next adventure. Meanwhile, Sonic and Jet zooms continuing racing to an start finish, never to end a racing adventure. Production Development After completing Sonic X: Curse of Raven Radix and finished series finale of Sonic X, The production of Sonic X: The Shadow Snow, begins on September 2007 in Voicing Studio and filming of Japanese dubbed begins on December 11, 2007 which belongs with the Sonic the Hedgehog series. Director and score writer, Dana McFarland will return as the director of the first OVA film, Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie (1999) to feature length Sonic X film, Sonic X: Curse of Raven Radix (2007). A set while shooting places in the city. Raven Radix has returned undead after 2 years. David Wills reprises the role of him and also Espio, which he appears by the video games including Sonic Heroes. The producers creates jobs that Rouge's breast was 3 inches wide and Amy's hammer was 2 inches tall, which has not drawn for the film. The writer was to be announced by Joe Edkin that he tries to become the writer. Edkin would be glad that he would make an animated movie. McFarland makes for a United States dubbed for voice actors in English. Joe Edkin begins as film's producer comic of the film. Cinematography portrayed Norman J. Grossfield as he does a production from Sonic X's production. Animation Filming animation begins no September 3, 2007 with the Sitch of Raven Radix heads into North Pole, which finding someone to rule the world. The crew has drawn a new character, The Shadow Snow, much powerful creature that was covered in snow, not like any polar bears. The next animation starts drawing Sonic has returned. Next adding with other friends: Tails and Knuckles which they were in the racing clothes as seen in Sonic Riders and Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity, within the Babylon Rogues, Jet, Wave and Storm which appears in Sonic Riders and Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity. Filming warped by September 3, 2007, as completing animation for 2 hours. Dana McFarland returns his job to be as the director of the film from 20th Century Fox after the first film. Voicing of the film was filmed in the Studio of animation stud when by year gave gross $100 million budgets, which animation location was shoot in North Pole including Station Square. Casting Jason Griffith, Amy Palant, Dan Green, Lisa Ortiz, Kathleen Delaney, Mike Pollock and Rebecca Honig reprises for the characters of Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Rouge the Bat, Cream the Rabbit, Doctor Eggman and Shadow the Hedgehog in 2006 from the first film which begin animation production with Sonic X: Curse of Raven Radix. Griffith plays as two role for Sonic and his enemy twin Shadow. Palant plays as the voice of Sonic's pal, Tails. Green plays as also for Sonic's pal, Knuckles. Ortiz returned as the role of Sonic's girlfriend, Amy and allies Rouge by Delaney, Cream by Handler and his other enemy, Eggman played by Pollock. The supporting characters were starring Bella Hudson, Marc Thompson, Alexandra Williams, David Wills, Carter Cathcart and Amy Birnbaum. Hudson play as the role for Tikal, Maria and Woman. The Chaotix were voice by Wills, Cathcart and Birnbaum. Release Which it features the same songs from video game lucky from anime. Happy Meal of McDonald's were released the action figures on August 9, 2008. The toys features, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, Rouge, Dr. Eggman and Cream. Release is buying all of these 8 action figures, once did from 2007 film, Sonic X: Curse of Raven Radix. The video game was released on August 22, 2008. It was released on PlayStation 2, Wii, Nintendo DS, lucky will also be released on PlayStation 3. A first teaser was released on December 18, 2007 on a official website. And a international trailer was released on May 23, 2008. The 4 TV spots of the film were released on July 30, 2008. The game primes to Wii, PlayStation, PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3, GameCube, Xbox and Xbox 360. The film release on the summer of August 29, 2008 in United States in 3,598 theaters after Sonic X: Curse of Raven Radix releases in the Spring by summer on May 30, 2007, and September 11, 2008 of Australia's releases, September 4, 2008 of Japan's releases which delayed on August 30 and September 19, 2008 for United Kingdom. The film has been made off about an language. The film is once again rated "PG" of action/adventure, violence and language. A video game has been earn a E of fantasy violence and Brief language, similar by Shadow the Hedgehog (2005) and Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) by ESRB. After the film was released for the United States on August 29, Japan in August 30 and United Kingdom comes in September 11, 2008, The film was completed set that a motion picture in the film was Rated PG in the United States, United Kingdom and Japan. And most in the sates giving were rated G. Sonic X: The Shadow Snow was released on a single-disc and two-disc strong animation special edition on December 23, 2008. Within, it will be only released on a single of a HD to the Blue-ray disc everywhere. Soundtrack :For soundtrack, see Sonic X: The Shadow Snow (soundtrack) The soundtrack was written by Dana McFarland who form as director and was released on August 26, 2008 before the film on August 29. A soundtrack has similar songs that were from Sonic Heroes "We Can" form of "Team Sonic theme". And includes more of the similar song were given to the film for Justice, was "City Escape" from Sonic Adventure 2. A theme song, Sonic X, was created a remake, similar by Sonic X: Curse of Raven Radix. Critical reception News announced between on May 2007 to June 2007 positive rated for 33% when rated on Rotten Tomatoes between 100 reviewers. The viewer bad show of grade B-, as possibly reaches to be calling it "Best" and "Famous", the most outrangous animated film of the year. Rumors and fans calls the movie "Great", when they didn't seen the screen of Tails and Cosmo; for a moment start the kiss for the first time. Box office Sonic X: The Shadow Snow has first earns $14 million on an opening day, totaling to $30 million on it's opening weekend in 3,598 theaters, became the #1 movie at the box office, with previous has made $45 million, which it has became #1 last year. The film stayed at #1 on it's second week of relese with $17 million. The United States earns a gross of $140 million, let to be the fifth-highest grossing film of 2008. By Labor Day, it grosses faster $295 million, became a quick defend gross ever earn the tickets. Sonic X: The Shadow Snow made a total of $435 million worldwide as of November 25, 2008. It is also the fourth-highest grossing Fox film of all-time, meet the highest inside Fox. Sequel For a sequel, 20th Century Fox announced on November 26, 2008, a title Sonic X: The Revenge of Sonic is set for a release in theaters on November 6, 2009. The cast members of the characters were begin to reprises their roles for this third film. References #^ Released on Sonic X: The Movie Retrieved on 2006-02-07 #^ Masato Nakamura interview (flash). Sonic Central. Retrieved on 2006-02-07. (1994) Sega Video Game Illustrations. Nippon Shuppan Hanbai (Deutschland) GmbH of Sonic X: The Movie or Curse of Raven Radix. ISBN 3-910052-50-9. #^ Kennedy, Sam. The Essential 50: Sonic the Hedgehog. 1up.com. Retrieved on 2006-06-03. #^ Jason Griffth for two characters Sonic and Shadow when absent of Jet #^ Their Jobs when making a sequel animated film Retrieved on 2006-02-07 #^ Jason Griffth as Sonic and Shadow Retrieved on 2006-02-07 #^ To be called Tails or Miles? Retrieved on 2006-02-07 #^ An production of the Sonic X film 2007-5-30 #^ Released of Japanese Dub after English Voice Retrieved on 2006-02-07 #^ Video game release Retrieved on 2006-02-07 #^ a b c Sonic Team. Sonic's official character profile. Sega of Japan. Retrieved on 2006-04-12. #^ His age is given as 15 in Sega Japan's 1 Sonic profile and other recent sources such as the English language instruction manual for Sonic Heroes. Older products such as Sonic Jam and certain issues of the Sonic the Hedgehog comic previously stated that he is 16 years old. Retrieved on 2006-02-07 #^ Kent, Steven. "Chapter 23", The Ultimate History of Video Games: The Story Behind the Craze that Touched our Lives and Changed the World. Roseville, California: Prima Publishing, 428. ISBN 0-7615-3643-4. “the "t" in Sonic the Hedgehog is capitalized. Sega marketing wizard Al Nilsen had the "the" registered as Sonic's middle name.” #^ a b c Kennedy, Sam. The Essential 50: Sonic the Hedgehog. 1up.com. Retrieved on 2006-06-03. #^ a b c d e f "Sonic Channel". Characters: Jet. Sega. Retrieved on 2008-07-09. #^ Sega (2006). Characters, Sonic Riders Manual. Sega. Retrieved on 2008-07-09. “pp 7” #^ a b "Sonic Riders official website". Characters: Jet. Sega. Retrieved on 2008-07-09. #^ a b "Sonic Riders official website". Characters: Wave. Sega. Retrieved on 2008-07-09. #^ Sega (2006). Characters, Sonic Riders Manual. Sega. Retrieved on 2008-07-09. “pp 8” #^ a b c "Sonic Channel". Characters: Wave. Sega. Retrieved on 2008-07-09. #^ a b c Sega (2006). Characters, Sonic Riders Manual. Sega. Retrieved on 2008-07-09. “pp 9” #^ a b c "Sonic Channel". Characters: Storm. Sega. Retrieved on 2008-07-09. #^ "Sonic Riders official website". Characters: Storm. Sega. Retrieved on 2008-07-09. #^ Sonic Riders game and manual #^ Yarris, Lynn (2005-11-05). Sonic the Hedgehog and the Fate of Neural Stem Cells. Lawrence Berkeley National Laboratory. Retrieved on 2006-06-23. #^ Formula One Motor Racing FAQ, part 2. Internet FAQ Archives. Retrieved on 2007-01-05. #^ Matte, Jared. 1993: Year of the Mega Drive. The GHZ. Retrieved on 2006-06-03. Crecente, Brian (2006-05-22). Giant Pikachu Runs Flights Through NYC. Kotaku. Retrieved on 2006-06-26. #^ Cherry, James (1997). Marge Be Not Proud. The Simpsons Archive. Retrieved on 2006-06-24. #^ Mary Garnet Story (translated from the Japanese original). Retrieved on 2006-03-14. #^ Kennedy, Sam. The Essential 50: Sonic the Hedgehog. 1up.com. Retrieved on 2006-06-03. #^ Note that Sonic is not the central character in certain games, such as Shadow the Hedgehog, Knuckles Chaotix, Tails Adventures and Tails' Skypatrol, where Shadow the Hedgehog, the Chaotix and Miles "Tails" Prower were the central characters, respectively. #^ Interview with Mike Pollock on Wha-chow, an online radio show at Fireball20xl.com #^ Burton, Richard (1993), "It's Sonic the Hedgehog on TV!", Sonic the Poster Mag #(no. 1),